Your heart
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: Dusty. Emily. What if Emily would've never left after she found out about Dusty and Alison sleeping together? Probably oneshot.


_Summary__: I love Dusty and Emily. Their chemistry is always suprising me, so I wanted to write a little something about one of my favorite As The World Turns couples, even though they didn't last that long. This is story is taking place during the whole Dusty/Emily/Alison triangle; Emily found out about Dusty and Alison sleeping together in Las Vegas. What if Emily wouldn't have been so stubburn then and gave Dusty another chance and would've never left? Probably oneshot. _

_Note: I don't own anything. The little transcript below belongs to the website: __/day/atwt/transcripts__ . Unfortunately, Emily and Dusty belong to me either. The only thing I own is this story, haha. I hope you enjoy it!_

**Dusty: Hey. Come on. Give us a chance.  
Emily: Who? Who? You and me? Or you and my sister?  
Dusty: I'm not interested in your sister.  
Emily: Why not, Dusty? Really, I was just a prostitute. She was a porn star.  
Dusty: I can't change what happened. I'm asking you to forgive me.  
Emily: What does that mean? I'm supposed to just forget that you slept with my sister? Dusty: No, you look past it. We go to Bermuda.  
Emily: We go to Bermuda. A little sun, a little wine and if all goes well, you get me in bed just like you planned?  
Dusty: I'm not asking for your body. I'm asking for your heart. **

Emily looked at Dusty, while thinking about their time together. The two of them being lovers had been such a short time, but it had made her happy. In a way she hadn't been in a long time. Dusty made her smile constantly. His puppy eyes were looking at her, begging her to talk to him, forgive him, and most important of all; love him. Tears were welling up in her eyes and while she was trying to fight them she said: "You're asking for my heart? Dusty... You've been having my heart for such a long time." Dusty grabbed her hand and made her look into his eyes when he said: "Then let me in. Let me have your heart and let me love you, Emily." His blue eyes were begging her to just forgive him and get past it, and Emily felt tears streaming down her face. "Dusty... It hurts. It hurts that you've slept with my sister and kept it a secret." "Are you saying that if I'd told you, you wouldn't have had a problem with it? Because I don't believe that." Emily's face was getting wet and Dusty knew he probably should've kept his mouth shut. He gently placed his hand on her cheeck and started to wipe away her tears. Dusty wasn't good in showing his feelings. To be honest, he was horrible at it. But he knew he needed to do something to keep Emily here, with him. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in the world, and he'd never though that he would ever love anyone after Jennifer had passed away and Johnny was gone.

"Emily, I love you." It was out of his mouth before he knew it. It was a soft, quick whisper but it made Emily look in his eyes again. "What did you say?". Dusty cupped Emily's face with his hands and said: "I said I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I should've told you sooner and I should've told you a millions times already. I want to be with you and that doesn't have anything to do with getting you in bed. I want to eat icecream with you and buy you flowers and go to Bermuda with you. But most of all, I want to be with you, Emily." Emily started crying again. Not because she was hurt. But because Dusty poured his heart out, right in front of the entire street. She knew he wasn't the type to just pour his heart out and cry. "I love you too, Dusty. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. But it's hard to know that you've been sleeping with my sister." "I know, I know," Dusty whispererd, "and I understand you can't just forget about it. But will you please try? Please. For us. Give us another chance." Emily just nodded. "I love you Dusty." Dusty gently kissed Emily's lips and when Emily felt his lips on hers, she wasn't thinking about Dusty and Alison at all. All she was thinking about, was this gorgeous man in front of her, kissing her. Loving her. While the kiss became more passionate, Dusty was so happy he had his pretty woman in his arms again. After the two broke their kiss, Emily and Dusty locked eyes. They loved each other, so much. Dusty kissed her on her forehead. He would never, never let her slip out of his hands ever again.


End file.
